Tragic Piggies
by XxBloodsbanexX
Summary: Gaz finds the manuscript of a biography written by Unknown while chasing Zim with Dib. Once ensnared with the story, what Gaz finds causes her to question her relationship with her brother Dib. Full Summery inside. Rated M for Lemon and incest.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Invader Zim fic, so please tell me if the characters aren't very realistic. I'll try to fix that in any re-writes.**

**Alright, here's the full summery:**

**Gaz is dragged by Dib to chase Zim, but ends up finding the manuscript of a biography called Tragic Piggies. The author is unknown, but Gaz becomes interested in what might lie within the pages. As Gaz reads, she begins to get an idea of what the story is about, and soon new and strange thoughts and feelings arouse within her. She begins to wonder about her relationship with Dib, and considers the possible... benefits that he might offer her. **

**It doesn't sound too great, I know. Writing a summery is hard for this story for some reason. But I like the idea and I hope you all will enjoy the story.**

**This fic is rated M for a reason. Ideologically Sensitive content as well as a Lemon in later chapters, possible a few Limes scattered here and there. I'm hoping that the story isn't too long, just long enough to get the job done, but y'know, we'll see.**

**I plan to post at least one chapter a week, so don't expect early releases, and if you really want me to write you should review because reviews give me power.**

**Read and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

It was one of _those _afternoons.

Gaz's eye twitched as she sidestepped, dodging her brother as he ricocheted off of Zim's thingamajig and into the tree behind her. Eyes twitching, she refused to look up from Game Slave 3 as she said, "Can we go home now? I don't think your fat head can take much more abuse."

"Never!" Dib shot out of a pile of leaves. He was battered and bruised; most of his clothes were torn and his hair was an absolute mess. He wobbled on his feet a bit, but then began moving forward again. Pulling some kind of grappling hook from his jacket (it was a trick Gaz still didn't understand) and aimed it at Zim's ship.

The green aliens annoying voice filled the air through a speaker. "Hahaha! Foolish humans! You are no match for the almighty ZIM! I _will _take the rabid weasels home with me and there is nothing you can do to stop me!"

"Over my dead body!" Dib shouted. He shot the gun and a grapple shot from it's muzzle, digging into the metal of Zim's sheild thingy (Gaz wasn't paying much attention to the fight). He shouted as the gun reeled him in. Zim's 'evil' laugher was cut short as Gaz's brother slammed against the glass of his spaceship. Dib quickly proceeded to pound on the pink tinted glass.

As their shouts grew and the sound of shattering glass and Gir's babbling started up again, Gaz angrily sighed, turning her back on her brother. How was she supposed to get to level sixty if her brother couldn't just shut up for three seconds?

There was a crash. Glancing upward, Gaz saw that the ship had skipped across the park and into the hair of a tree. Dib was hanging on one of the lower roots by the back of his shirt. It looked like he was choking. Meanwhile, Zim hung half in, half out of the broken glass of his ship. He wasn't bleeding, but something akin to drool was dripping from his mouth as his head rolled lazily on his shoulders.

Gaz blinked, growled, and then paused the game. She hadn't gotten to a save point yet, that was only after you finished the fifty-seven. Walking calmly towards her brother, Gaz mentally vowed that whoever made up the rule that a save point only appeared every three levels would one day be decapitated by her own hands.

Gaz arrived at the tree. She tilted her head upwards to see her brother still hanging in the tree. He was dancing, kicking his legs and trying to pull the collar of his blue shirt away from his throat. He was sweating.

Spotting his sister, Dib attempted to call to her, but his breath was nearly gone. His face slowly began to turn red and purple, eyes bulging.

For a second Gaz wondered what it would be like to see her brother's big fat head explode.

The dream was short lived. Finally he managed to pull the collar past his chin. He raised his arms and allowed himself to fall out of the shirt (and by consequence his overcoat), landing painfully on his rump. "Gah!" Dib rolled onto his stomach and rubbed his butt, hissing in pain.

Gaz kicked Dib in the ribs (non too gently) and said, "Hey Adonis, thought you'd like to know Zim's getting away."

Instantly Dib was up. Above them Zim made a sort of hissing noise. "Aaaah! Dib, look at what you did to my ship!" Zim grit his teeth together and waved a fist at Dib and Gaz, glaring balefully. "Stupid, pitiful humans!"

"Get down here and fight me like a man!" Dib shouted, voice slightly strained. Gaz glanced at his neck and saw that a faint bruise was already forming a crescent at his throat.

"I'm not a man, I am _Zim_, Irken invader!"

"Then come down here and fight me like the stinkin' rotten alien you are!"

"No!"

"Well why the Hell not?"

"Because I have weasels to weasel-nap!"

With that Zim laughed maniacly again. Grabbing hold of the wheel, he stuck his tongue out at Dib one last time before turning to fly away. Dib was furious, clenching and unclenching his fists in an attempt to calm himself as he watched Zim depart. Gaz was somewhat afraid his head _would_ explode, it was turning so red.

Gaz looked at Zim's ship, Dib, and them Zim's ship again. Maybe... just maybe... if she shot Zim's ship down, and Dib _finally _managed to get a hold of the stupid alien, he would shut up for a few days. After _six years_ of this idiocy, there must be some sort of foreseeable end to the torture, Gaz thought.

Something rustled above her head. Filtering out Dib's voice (a talent she'd perfected her second day since birth) Gaz glared upwards and spotted a squirrel skittering up and down a branch. There was a group of acorns at one end, and the squirrel seemed so eager to be the first to have gotten to them that it didn't mind the peril which might befall him in the presence of these strange human-creatures.

It was a soft red brown color, with tiny paws and a tiny black nose that twitched whenever it got a hold of another acorn. It's long, fluffy tail twitched cutely as it ran up and down the branch, keeping its balance.

God how Gaz hated squirrels.

Gaz smiled, and then her face was blank again. She tilted to one side, and then kicked the trunk of the tree - hard. Setting down her foot, she took a step to the left and opened her right hand outward. In only half a second, the squirrel fell from the tree and into her hand.

Gaz wasted no time. She dug her fingers into the squirrel's tiny chest, aimed at Zim's ship, and threw the tiny brown rodent, inwardly smirking at it's terrified screams as it flew through the air. Dib's rant halted when he saw it whiz by, but turning back to Gaz the girl seemed almost innocent, glaring darkly at the back of his head and waiting to leave.

The squirrel hit her target - the left propeller of Zim's spaceship. Zim screamed as the ship lurched; inside of the propeller, the squirrel bounced off of every moving metal object, screaming with each impact. As the ship spun out of control, Dib jumped in the air, pumping his fists. "Yes! Yes! Now's my chance!"

Gaz stayed where she was. Watching uninterestedly as Dib followed Zim's plummeting ship, Gaz pulled out her game again, starting it and began killing things again.

Zim crashed between two restaurants, causing a huge dumpster to expload beneath all of the weight. Dib expertly danced between each piece of flying garbage and was nearly upon Zim's ship when he saw the Irken fly away on the back of Gir. Cursing, Dib threw a tantrum and began kicking empty soda cans and boxes of three week old Chinese noodles only to have the owners of both restaurants stepped out, demanded what all of the noise was, and proceeded to chase Dib around with a roller and a meat cleaver.

Gaz ignored all of this.

That is, until something flew right in her face. Instently Gaz clawed at it, her brain instinctively reacting to the sudden disappearance of Game Slave 3. "Get off, get off, get off, you stupid thing!"

She dug her claws into it and pulled it away from her face only to hear the morbid tune of her character dying. Growling, Gaz stuffed her game back in her jacket pocket and glared down at whatever had wasted three levels of her life.

It was a stack of papers - no, it was a manuscript. Gaz drew a hand along the thickness. It felt somewhere close to forty, maybe fifty pages.

Gaz rose an eyebrow after looking at the title. '_Tragic Piggies?' _What kind of a name was that? It did have two of her favorite things though: tragedy and piggies.

The purple-haired girl was somewhat annoyed to see that, whoever the author was, had erased their name with white-out before throwing away the story.

Gaz, still ignoring Dib, who was now poking his head out of the park trash can, eying the road for the owners, peeled back the title page. The pages were a bit dirty and had probably been lying next to or on top of the dumpster Zim's ship just obliterated. Dully, her eyes scanned the first paragraph.

_My brother and I. There's a funny story; it's one I probably shouldn't be telling you, let alone anyone else. _

Gaz pursed her lips. Only two sentences in and it seemed interesting enough.

_It's hard to really remember when it all started, this thing between my brother and I. I mean, I know other people with brothers and sisters, but I don't think any of them have experienced what I have. It's an emotional story... _

Oh. Gaz's expectation bar lowered to about 20%. So it was an _emotional _story? No point in wasting time then. She was about to rip it to shreds and then toss it to the mercy of the wind when a particular sentence caught her eye. It was at the very bottom of the page, just after the 'prologue', which is what Gaz guessed she'd been reading.

_"If you press up-up-down-right-right-down-up-left-up-right-down and then the select button, you can unlock save points at the end of every level, not just every third one."_

_"Wow, really?"_

_"Yeah; friend who works at the software company told me."_

Gaz slowly blinked. Then, carefully setting down the story, she pulled out her Game Slave and turned it on.

Her fingers worked quickly. She'd memorized the code at first glance and now punched it in with a speed that could only be accomplished by someone like her, who played Game Slave 3 as if it were God's will. Once the supposed code was in order, a tiny little box popped up asking 'are you sure?'

Gaz frowned. How come she'd never heard of this cheat before? Not that Gaz enjoyed cheating, she'd much rather play through the whole game herself. Anyone who couldn't do it with natural talent didn't deserve to finish the game. But it was the fact that she'd never heard of this code before... Gaz knew how to use the internet, and though she didn't use the cheats, she'd spent maybe one or two nights browsing forums and spotting codes here and there; they were for stupid things, like ultimate lives or only one monster per level to fight or unlimited health. Never before had she seen a code like this.

'yes' or 'no'?

Gaz chose yes.

* * *

**Review!**

**Please?**

**Please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well... here you are. Chapter two of Tragic Piggies. I hope all of you who enjoyed the first chapter enjoy this one and I'd like very much for you to review. I don't have much else to say...**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Gaz stared down at the pile of papers on her bed, arms crossed, pink-grey eyes calculating.

The cheat had worked. After quickly shredding through level fifty-four, Gaz re-completed one level, and to her surprise a box had appeared, giving her the option to save her progress, a treat which never appeared until every third level. She'd been hesitant to save - it seemed weird, the opportunity to save after every single level was unprecedented and strange.

But at the same time Gaz had silently thanked the story all of the walk home. She'd stuffed it in her own overcoat (it had been raining earlier that day) as Dib finally came back to get her so they could head home. The boy had climbed like a monkey into the tree to free his shirt and jacket before grabbing them and trudging soggily home.

Not having to save every three levels opened up small, but new doors. Now that Gaz didn't have to worry about getting through three levels just to save, she played whenever she wanted, knowing that if something bad happened and she was interrupted she wouldn't be sent back three whole levels. The ability also caused Gaz to be less tense while playing and thereby improved her gaming skills.

She'd gotten past level sixty before Dib opened the front door, beating the game.

And it got even better. Once save within her own private quarters, Gaz had taken out the manuscript and read though chapters one and two. The sister (A seventeen year-old named Callie) and her brother, older by one year (Jordan). Both young adults had a thing for gaming, Jordan specifically, and by the end of chapter two Gaz learned another interesting cheat. She wasted no time in punching the code in, turning her game off and then turning it on again.

At the bottom of the 'options' tab, she found a tiny folder. When she opened it, there were thirty new bonus levels, each with their own special mini boss. And on the thirtieth level, there was said to be a mega boss, something so unbeatable, so horrifyingly cheep and impossible that it made Gaz's eyes water.

Tragic Piggies was probably, officially, the best thing that had ever happened to Gaz. Not even her birth was greater than this.

She could only think of what other cheats could be hidden within those forty maybe fifty pages of text. She tried scanning for them (something she did when looking for specific words on small essays or pieces of paper), but it didn't work, there was simply too much text for her to single out anything specific.

So Gaz now faced a dilemma. Either she give up on all of the possibly amazing cheats which might be hidden in Tragic Piggies, or she read through the whole thing. The idea made Gaz groan. She wasn't really one for reading, unless it was a dialogue box or something withholding instructions that would lead her to the next level or a secret item. She read a little faster than most of her classmates but not at all by choice.

It was supposed to be emotional. That was what kept Gaz from picking up the paper and flipping to page eight. She didn't want to read any kind of mushy gooshy lovy dovy crap that would probably come up; it would probably be something about Callie falling in love with some stupid idiot and then her brother trying to protect her and then someone getting hurt, hence the tragedy in Tragic Piggies (the role of piggies had yet to be seen).

But then again, another part of Gaz was interested to see what exactly had happened between Callie and her brother Jordan. Those first two lines still swam around on the surface of her brain, teasing her interest. It was stupid, but she wanted to know.

"Alright, Tragic Piggies," Gaz said, her voice monotonous. "I'll read you, but there better be something good in it for me."

She picked up the manuscript and flipped to page eight.

_My brother and I had been living with my auntie Grace for about three years..._

_XxXx_

_...As I sneaked upstairs I avoided the fourth to last stair, knowing that the slightest touch would cause it to moan like a decapitated ghost. Then, slipping off of my shoes I used my socks to slowly slide across the hardwood hallway, past Jordan's bedroom door; once in front of my own I slowly turned the knob and slipped inside._

_I fell to my knees after getting inside. My heart was pounding - had I really just done what I think I did? Looking back on it now, I realized there was more to fear than be excited about, but my body was full of adrenalin and I couldn't help the tiny jig I commenced while still on my knees. I'd gotten out of the house. I'd climbed through the window, rode my bike all the way to the tower, and I'd finally met him. My mystery man. Though I only remember his face draped in the cool shadows, his voice was clear in my head. It had been soft, gentle, and familiar, as if I'd heard it before in my deepest, hottest dreams._

_"Callie..."_

_Oh, I'd heard the agony in which he said my name and it sent ripples up and down my spine. I remember not being able to respond, besides clenching the letter closer to my breast. I remembered how cold it had been, standing at the top of that tower, glancing down at my bike which had gotten so far away as I climbed up the ladder to meet him._

_I whispered 'hello', but it was to myself and I hadn't expected him to answer. Yet in another second I felt fingers on my chin, a hand slowly wrapping about my waist. I wanted to look up and see the face of my secret admirer of five years but his calloused fingers made me keep my head down, staring at his dark brown robes. Any figure, any hint of his physical shape was hidden beneath the cloth, though I was sure he was tall and toned, not too skinny but not fat either._

_Spiders spun webs in my stomach and mouth, making my tongue dry up as if I'd swallowed hot sand. The man before me placed kisses along my forehead and I felt the passion behind his lips. Leaning over, he whispered huskily into my ear, "Close your eyes. Keep them closed, and I will kiss you."_

_My heart dropped. My stomach ached. I longed to look at him, but he was asking me what Cupid had asked his love Psyche, to never look upon his face lest their love be tainted by her distrust. I wanted to look at him, but knowing what he asked of me I knew it wouldn't be wise or fair. He was my _secret _admirer for a reason, and if he felt that reason was enough not to have his love look at him, I understood._

_He tilted my head and our lips met. The world around me melted into mud and shadows. There was only him, holding me, underneath the moonlight. And as I sat in my room, remembering his touch, my stomach churned again. I had wanted him so badly, right then and there._

_A sound roused me from my thoughts. Freezing, I immediately began to assume the two worse possibilities: one, the mystery man whom I'd fallen in love with was some stalker intent on skinning me, or two, my auntie or Jordan had seen me go in or out and were coming to punish me. I cringed; the thought of Jordan's frown, the disappointment and worry he would have in his shining green would be devastating._

A knock on her door.

Gaz growled, quickly stuffing Tragic Piggies beneath her pillow and rolled out of bed, walking towards her bedroom door. Her eyes were a bit dry from staying open for so long, which was odd, since she usually did similar activities while looking at a bright, color changing screen, which seemed worse for your eyes than staring at paper and words for two hours straight. Gaz supposed it was just because she wasn't used to reading so much in such a short amount of time.

Tragic Piggies... was interesting, to say the least. While the beginning was dreadfully boring, things had gotten better by chapter four. And whoever had written it wasn't stupid, at least three or four older than they were in the story. They wrote surprisingly well. Another thing Gaz wondered was if Callie and Jordan were the real names. It was obvious that the entire story was real, based off of true events, nonfiction. It had a certain voice to it that couldn't be faked.

Not only was it a decent read, but Jordan had relieved three more cheats - two for Game Slave 3 and one for another game she liked to play on a different console.

Gaz, frowning, opened the door only to see Dib. He was shirtless, having wrapped a long black towel about his waist. His hair was glossy with water, and the tip of his 'sythe' was drooping forward instead of backwards (as it always did when it was wet), dripping cold water between Gaz's feet. She squinted her eyes at the boy. "What do you want, Dib? I'm busy playing Game Slave."

"Still?" Dib didn't wait for an answer. Grinning, he leaned closer and chirped, "Zim's gone home!"

"What?" She really shouldn't have asked, but something seemed to be distracting her all of a sudden. Her brain was suddenly all fuzzy...

Dib grinned, chuckling at his sister's semi-blank face. "I said that Zim's gone. I think he got called back to his planet for something, but he isn't here!"

"And... that's a good thing?" Gaz had finally realized that it was a smell that was distracting her. It seemed to be coming... from Dib. It was a strange smell, one she'd never noticed coming off of him before. She resisted audibly sniffing, instead attempting to inhale the scent slowly, analyzing it as Dib continued to speak.

"...and he just left! I saw him right out of our window, flying out into space! And I know he's not coming back soon because he set all of the alarms on his house and took Gir with him. Usually he leaves the robot here to house-sit."

"Uh huh." The smell was familiar. It smelt... like boy. Boy? Do boys have smells? Well, yeah, they stunk like wet dogs, but this was a different boy smell. This smell smelt... clean. Clean boy smell. Was that even possible? Did that even make any kind of sense?

"Now I can infiltrate his base and get proof that he exists! Isn't that great?"

"Yeah. Uh, why did you have to tell me this right after you got out of the shower?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Well, after you're comment earlier today, I figured you might appritiate another look at the fine, smooth pale marble that is my body."

Dib struck some kind of pose, putting both of his hands behind his back and bending his torso to the left. If Gaz wasn't Gaz, she might have giggled at her brother's teasing. But Gaz was Gaz, and the only think she could appreciate about his stupid teasing was that it seemed so... normal, at least for him. It seemed like something a normal brother would do, not... Dib.

What _was _funny was that Dib had acquired the body he was now displaying solely for the reason of 1-up-ing Zim. Over the years, the little green Irken had managed to wriggle in and out of trouble, and Dib finally admitted (begrudgingly) that it was because the Irken's technology was simply more advanced and adaptable than his own. Dib concluded that if he was ever going to defeat Zim, it would have to be done physically.

So Dib started working out. The first nine weeks had been funny. The four-eyes had barely exercised a day in his life, other than running away from and after Zim and other extraterrestrials. His immune system was so weak that he caught colds every other month. It had been a happy time for Gaz - she got to see her brother suffer under the physical limitations of his own stupid obsession and he throw up his lunch more than twenty times in one month. It hadn't smelt good, but the show had been worth it.

Eventually, though, the self-training paid off. Dib was officially 'physically fit' and he made it a point to keep up the work outs. Now, at the age of seventeen, he was a decent looking guy (besides his ginormous head). And he'd almost acquired, dare Gaz say it, abs? Not yet, they weren't visible, but she could just see the beginnings of them.

That was an odd thought. Dib. Abs. The words shouldn't be within the same sentence.

"You're towel's slipping," Gaz mumbled. Dib gasped, quickly returning his hands to his waist and pulling the loose towel up. Grinning nervously, Dib nodded farewell to his sister and skittered down the hallway into his own room.

The second he was gone, Gaz closed the door and mentally ran through what she'd just experienced. Dib being an idiot? Yes, that was what had happened, but why smelling him all of a sudden? Was it just because he was wet, the water and soap made him smell nice? Yeah, that was probably it. Dib smelt like a hobo most of the time, with all of the running around and alien slop he got himself stuck in. Now for once he was clean and Gaz had just happened to really notice.

The girl, once having orginized her thoughts, turned a heel and flung herself back onto her bed. Lying on her belly, she fished the manuscript from underneath her pillow and quickly found her place.

_Slowly opening the door, I spotted a shadow lurking just past the lip of the stairs. Instantly my adrenaline squelched, leaving me only jittery and apprehensive. I had chanted in my head 'please don't come this way, please don't come this way'. At the same time, though, curiosity burned me. If there was even a tiny chance that the person lurking around at night wasn't out to bust me, then who were they and why were they walking around at two in the morning?_

_It was Jordan. I could instantly tell once he was all the way up the stairs - I took in his familiar build, the pointiness of his dark, shadowed ears and his short, wild brown hair sticking every which way. He was holding something, a blanket maybe, and looked very tired._

_He stood a minute there at the top of the stairs, looking down at his feet. I couldn't see his face, but his body was wilted, as if he'd just lost something important. Then, with a deep sigh of something like anguish, he slid on his socks down the wooden hallway and silently slipped into his own bedroom door._

_During that time, I couldn't have ever guessed what he'd been up to. I thought maybe he had to talk to someone, get something maybe, and I instantly pushed away any possibility of him drinking or doing anything else stupid. Jordan was smart. So why was he just now getting home, even later than me?_

Gaz continued to read until was late, and by midnight she'd fallen asleep, Tragic Piggies in hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**Please enjoy!**

**

* * *

**Chapter 3

Gaz wondered how Mr. Elliot managed to follow her all the way to eleventh grade. Wasn't he a little too old? Shouldn't he be dead by now?

Gaz ignored the teacher as he jabbered on about happiness and the strength of being positive and a bunch of other nonsense. Gaz silently wondered if she could transfer to a different class.

As Mr. Elliot droned on, Gaz growled, leaning her chin on one hand and glancing out the window. Usually she would be able to see Dib and Zim chasing each other around, trying to destroy one another, but today it was pleasantly quiet. Or it should have been pleasant. Now Gaz had nothing to distract herself with. She'd left her Game Slave at home to charge.

A thought occurred to Gaz; the girl bent over, pulled Tragic Piggies from her backpack, and held it underneath her desk, just enough so that she could read it. She didn't want to risk Mr. Elliot taking it away (though he knew better by now, it was a force of habit). She skipped ahead to chapter twelve, picking up where she'd left off just that morning.

_Showers are nice. I've always loved them, the hot water massaging my skin, turning it red, and the steam that covered every glass surface with moisture. Showers were always a great way for me to relax. I remember one time..._

Gaz sighed to herself and retreated into her mind while her eyes continued to read. It was something she'd been able to do even without practice - she would be reading something when another thought caught her attention. Whenever she was finished thinking about whatever random idea had intruded her head, she'd have read through three or four paragraphs without knowing what she'd actually read. Dib said that he did it sometimes too, so Gaz figured it was normal.

It was certainly what she chose to do now. She had to admit (reluctantly) that Tragic Piggies was an entertaining read, even without the codes, which still popped up in every few chapters. But there were some parts where Callie (if that was her real name) couldn't help but ramble about simple, pointless thoughts or activities or _feelings_, and it was during these moments that Gaz allowed her eyes to read and her mind to wander.

There wasn't very much to think about. She was on level twelve of her new bonus levels on Game Slave 3, and her father was experimenting with apes and kittens, but other than that nothing interesting had happened lately. Dib was quiet - at least, quiet for Dib - which was expected, now that he didn't have an alien or bigfoot to stalk and attempt to capture.

Hm... Dib. He was something to think about for the last twenty minutes of class. He was... different without Zim to follow around. Sure, he talked about sneaking into the alien's base first chance he got, but he'd yet to even travel to the Irken's yard. It had been two days and yet he did nothing. Something just didn't seem right with that.

Gaz had been dragged by Dib to chase Zim around for the past six years. She'd had to save his scrawny little behind more times than Dib cared to admit, and on more than one occasion Gaz had been subjected to extreme bouts of anger and humiliation at the hand of her brother's stupid antics. She'd wished more than once that she could have unscrewed Dib's fat head from his shoulders and played soccer with it, so shouldn't she be happy now that he wasn't saying or doing anything and most of all, not bothering her?

Gaz wasn't an empathetic person. She could care less for others. If there was a baby lying abandoned in the street, crying, red-faced and starving, Gaz would probably do one of two things: one, she would keep walking, or two, she would pick it up and put it on someone's porch, and only if she was in a good mood that day. It was hard for the girl to connect with the feelings of others. It just... didn't seem physically instinctual.

Why didn't Gaz feel glad about Dib's moodiness, his un-Dib-like behavior? Wasn't his pain her pleasure? She wasn't _supposed _to have negative feelings towards his unhappiness...

_...quickly pulled his pants up as her footsteps drew closer..._

Woah.

Gaz's eyes widened. She glanced up at Mr. Elliot (idiot was still talking) before backtracking and focusing a few paragraphs back. She'd been so zoned out that she'd read through half of the page. What was going on here?

_As I climbed out of the bathroom I reached over and pulled a towel out of the cupboard only to be disappointed. It was much too small, one of the half-towels. Putting it aside I searched the shelves but there were no other clean towels. Auntie Grace must have forgotten to bring the laundry up that morning..._

Gaz quickly scanned over the page. There were no longer towels, and the one Callie had only reached her mid-thigh. Not having brought any clothes to the hallway bathroom with her, she carefully tip-toed down the hall and into her room. Right away she went for the underwear drawer, but there was nothing clean or comfortable to wear, and instead of putting on a shirt or bra Callie's mind instantly directed her out and towards Jordan's room to request some boxers (an act which she'd committed since they were both tweens).

_Still being careful not to slip as water pooled at my feet, I calmly took hold of Jordan's doorknob and pushed it into the room. Sticking my head in, I called, "Hey Jordan, you got any boxers I can..."_

_My brain stopped. Mouth hanging slightly open, my gaze was locked on my brother's nearly-naked form, which stood at the foot of his bed. He had been slipping out of some jeans when I walked in, and his thumb was hooked between his skin and the elastic of his dark green boxers. As he paused, staring, his jeans slowly slipped to his knees while the boxers stayed put, hanging just slightly against his skin by his thumb._

_Instinct told him to reach down and cover up, but after flinching and blinking, Jordan only managed to lean against the bed, hand still stretching the band of his underwear._

_I don't think he wanted me to notice, but I saw his eyes quickly dart up and down my body. Then they repeated the act only slower, and Jordan wore a pained look on his face as if he was guilty of doing it. My face grew hot, hotter than it had ever been, and every part of me felt visible. It didn't help that most of me _was.

_As my brother took in my half-naked appearance, I unconsciously returned the favor. I'd seen my brother naked before; we were only a year and a half apart in age, so we'd spent many a bath-time splashing and putting bubble-beards on each other._

_Thinking back on it, my comparing the situation to old baths with Jordan was stupid and senseless. Back then I didn't have to keep my eyes from straying downward; back then I didn't have such a strange fixation with Jordan's flat stomach, his long, soft arms; his tan skin. Back then, Jordan never looked at me like he did now, and back then I never would have reacted like... this..._

_Auntie was coming upstairs. The both of us started at her assent, and Jordan quickly pulled his pants up as her footsteps drew closer. Not knowing what to do with myself, I pulled the towel closer and quickly ducked out of the room. Greeting Auntie quietly, I slipped into my room and listened as the door clicked behind me._

_I settled onto my knees. Holding the towel to my chest, I replayed the event in my head. Walking in on Jordan, seeing his eyes roam up and down my dripping body. His shaggy brown hair that hung in his eyes as he stared. Seeing the skin of his waist with only boxers between my eyes and his..._

"Um, Gaz?"

Gaz almost flinched but managed to keep her cool. Closing the manuscript, she turned her head up and glared at Mr. Elliot. The teacher looked uncomfortable even before Gaz's gaze met his. "What is it, _sir_?" She said the word sarcastically. As if he was of any higher status than her.

Mr. Elliot said nothing, but Gaz noticed something like morbid curiosity and maybe even facination painted on his face. Frowning, she glanced around at the other students. They were all giving her the same look. They'd never looked at her like that - Hell, they never looked at her _period_. They knew better.

It was only then that Gaz realized she was blushing.

Gaz's eyes widened and she expertly dispelled the hormonal feelings which had begun to arise within her. Glaring daggers at any who'd stared, Gaz stuffed Tragic Piggies into her schoolbag, stood, and stomped out of the room without another word.

**XxX**

"Hey Gaz, how come you left school so early?"

"I didn't."

"Yeah you did. I saw you leave your classroom." Gaz mentally cursed. She'd forgotten that Dib's class was right across the hall. Instead of dancing around Dib's question Gaz chose to ignore it all together. "I'm trying to beat the fifteenth bonus level. Don't bother me."

Dib stared at his sister for another moment but then shrugged. Gaz glared at his back as he climbed up the stairs and towards his room. He hadn't even _tried_ to pester the information out of her. Since when did Dib walk away without getting the information he wanted?

Gaz sighed and chose to put her brother's reaction out of her mind. She paused her game and gently settled it on the table before the couch. Reaching for her schoolbag, Gaz fished out the copy of Tragic Piggies. The edges were slightly wrinkled from when she'd hastily stuffed it inside; Gaz absentmindedly bent the cresses backwards.

Upon returning home and greeting the tv with her father's face on it (he didn't seem to notice her early return), Gaz had gone straight back to reading. According to Callie, she and Jordan spent the next few days carefully avoiding each other at all costs. Nothing else exciting happened for a whole week. Then, after being forced to allow Jordan to pick her up from soccer practice, the two finally talked about the incident.

Gaz had quickly skimmed through the conversation but was left with this assumption - the two of them were going to pretend it never happened even though it did, and Callie was going to think about it more and more throughout the book.

Or maybe they'd actually put it behind them. It could happen.

Gaz wasn't so sure though. The very reason she'd even began reading Tragic Piggies was because something interesting had happened between the author and her brother, something that obviously was meant to be kept a secret. Then again, if it was supposed to stay under lock and key why was it that the author wrote Tragic Piggies anyway? Gaz had guessed that she'd meant to give it to someone she trusted, just so she could let the secret out without much danger. With it being in the trash, Gaz didn't think it went over too well.

Maybe the person had read it and thrown it out. Maybe the author - Callie - choked and threw it away before anyone could find it. But if she really wanted the past to go away why didn't she burn it? It would be easier, more practical. No one can convict someone with a pile of ashes. And if all she wanted was release, burning the manuscript would have done that well enough.

Gaz sighed and settled the papers on her stomach. It was no use trying to understand other people, especially if she didn't know them personally. It was hard enough getting into Dib's head, and it was enormous. She spent at least 89.6% of her time with Dib, and she still wasn't sure how his troubled mind worked.

Dib. After thinking about what had happened (or nearly happened) between Callie and Jordan, Gaz's mind found itself wandering to thoughts of her brother more and more often. She thought about him when he was at school in is normal clothes, how he looked when he was eleven and how he looked now. He still wore the same outfit when they were outside of the house, but Dib had gotten into the habit of wearing over-sized shirts at home. He wore loose baggy shorts on the weekends (when he wasn't chasing Zim), and on more than one occasion the older teen wore his overcoat with no shirt underneath. Gaz was never sure why, but she thought that it felt nice, to be wearing something yet nothing at the same time. She'd tried it out in the privacy of her own room, wearing no shirt and only a loose jacket. It actually did feel nice.

Gaz recalled pictures of Dib when he was at the gym, sweating with all of the physical work he'd forced himself to do. Gaz thought of how, only four years before, the boy hadn't been able to do more than two chin ups without falling and biting his tongue nearly in half. Now he did twenty of them every morning, as well as twenty-five sit-ups before he took a shower and left for school.

Dib still made it a point to watch over Zim's progress (as if he was making any). The war between human and Irken raged on, even after six years, but there were subtle changes in the balance Gaz had started to notice. Neither of them was really into it anymore. Zim's major attacks or schemes were limited to three or four times a month rather than twice a week.

Gaz wondered _why_ she'd noticed these things. Gaz wondered why, after all these years of keeping her distance and staying away from Zim and Dib's idiotic play-fights as often as possible, her mind was being invaded with thoughts and images of her older brother, her stronger brother, her shirtless, sweaty, wet-and-in-a-towel brother. These thoughts weren't supposed to be happening. It was sick. It was wrong. It was...

Tragic Piggies was doing something to Gaz. And... she wasn't exactly sure... but it didn't feel like such a bad thing.

* * *

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello. It's been a while since I've written anything (for both Tragic Piggies and Blissfully Ill) and I figured I would slowly try to get back into the groove of things. **

**For those of you who read my stories often or are new, I need you to take a poll I have posted on my profile. It's important (sorta), but I'd love it if you did it! Thank you!**

**Read and Enjoy!**

* * *

Nighttime had fallen when Gaz carefully opened the door of her bedroom, listening to the nearly unnoticeable creak as it slid inward. She peeked out into the hallway. All was silent, all was dark - except for the bit of blue light peeking out from beneath Dib's door. Gaz huffed, then silently walked out of her room. She didn't bother to tip-toe; she wore no and she was about as silent as a cat.

Gaz paused just outside of her brother's door and listened. He was mumbling something, and another voice was mumbling back - a smoother, deeper voice, with static. He must be conversing with that Agent Dark Booty again.

Gaz quickly continued on, stepping down the hallway, past her father's empty bedroom, and eventually to another closed door. It was locked, but Gaz had come prepared - the girl pulled a small hand-held lock opener from her pocket, slipped it into the lock and fiddled with it a few moments before hearing a faint _click. _Gaz quickly made her way inside.

As she put the tiny device back into her pants pocket, Gaz took a step into the room before closing the door. It was only then did she turn on the lights.

She was in her father's laboratory. The stairs were clean, shiny metal and the room below her was full of glass, chemicals, and a few butterflies on display. Gaz went down, careful not to touch anything, and ignored everything else as she headed straight for the back of the room. Her feet hardly made a sound against the smooth linoleum of the floor.

Gaz soon reached her destination - three file cabinets standing side by side at the very far end of the room. All of them were locked, but Gaz repeated her trick with the lock-opener and soon each of their contents was visible. Gaz checked each of them, running a hand up and down the row of manila folders twice before moving on to the next drawer.

Half an hour passed. Gaz was taking her time with things, but knew that if she stayed downstairs for too long, the door would auto-lock again, and she'd be stuck downstairs until her father came home (which wasn't often). Professor Membrane made it a point for anyone who broke into his lab not to be able to escape. Gaz's hand-held wouldn't be able to break her out.

When Gaz finally did find the folder she'd been looking for, she suddenly had second thoughts about taking it. The girl knew he wouldn't (coughcouldn'tcough) do anything extreme, but if her father found out she'd been in his things, he'd be very, very upset. He didn't like taking chances with science.

The girl scowled at her hesitation. Removing the file, she carefully used her lock-opener to re-lock the cabinet. It was a handy device; Gaz had designed and built it herself.

As swiftly as she could without Dib hearing, Gaz slipped out of the lab, down the hallway and into her room. As she locked the door behind her, Gaz tossed the folder onto her purple-sheeted bed.

Gaz stood beside her bed, staring down at the manila folder which lay beside her pillow.

She decided to change before reading it.

Gaz had long since outgrown her footie-piggie-pajamas and had moved on to black shorts and tiny shirts to sleep in. She normally kept her hair up in its usual style and would redo it in the morning. She'd taken a shower just before snatching the file, however, so now her nearly elbow length hair was free and damp, slowly darkening the back of her shirt.

Glancing at the folder, Gaz decided to go brush her teeth and get a glass of water. But once she'd returned, Gaz was still only looking at the file, not opening it.

Did she have any homework to do...?

Gaz growled, angered with herself. She was stalling. Forcing herself onto the bed, Gaz set the glass of water down on her nightstand - right beside Tragic Piggies - and opened the folder, eying its contents.

* * *

Gaz liked to build things, though no one besides her (and maybe Dib) knew about it. She wasn't exactly sure why, but the girl defiantly knew her way around complex instruction manuals and hard to use tools. She remembered one time, when they were little, how she needed to save Dib from Zim and had to fix the Irken space ship he'd stolen from another alien. It hadn't been too hard... she'd guessed that the model of ship was either a prototype or outdated, because a lot of its interior design and circuitry wasn't very different from large machines on earth.

Whenever Gaz wasn't playing Game Slave 3, being dragged around by Dib, or at school, she was usually in her room at her desk, messing with things and making tiny devices. When she was little, she'd actually created nano chips and inserted them into her stuffed animals. That was how she'd made her security system. She still had them, actually, piled up in one corner of the room. At the moment, Gaz was taking apart her lock-opener (she'd created self-instructions on how to dismantle it) and rebuilding it into something completely different.

Gaz wasn't one for emotions. She also hated self-reflection and kept all of her immoral thoughts down to a certain degree. But at the moment, Gaz couldn't help feeling just a bit... embarrassed? Ashamed? Disgusted? All of those could work out pretty well, but Gaz refused to think about it like that. What she was doing wasn't wrong, it was just... an experiment. Yeah, an experiment.

Eventually she finished. Picking it up by one leg, Gaz turned it over and looked at the bottom. She picked up a small transmitter chip, put it in the crawler, and then pressed a tiny button that glowed pink.

The mechanical spider cam came to life. It crawled up and down Gaz's shoulder, and the girl smirked, holding out a finger until it carefully crawled onto it. She stepped out of her chair, gently hopped onto her bed - there were papers of the file scattered everywhere, but she'd clean those later - and pulled her laptop over.

Gaz settled the spider in her hair and opened a minimized page. It showed something pink, and the girl made a noise of triumph. She reached for the spider, and when she picked it up the screen changed as well. Now she could see part of her hand, a wall, and a bit of the ceiling.

Success.

Gaz set the spider down on her bedside table and grabbed a jpeg. Inserting it into her computer, she opened a few files, clicked a few things, re-did a few settings; once finished, Gaz tested out the control keys. The spider moved in corresponding directions. Good. Now she could control its movements.

After adjusting the camera control settings, Gaz was ready to go and sent the spider out from underneath her door.

It was in the hallway. Gaz directed the spider left, then underneath the door into Dib's room. Turning, she crawled up the wall, onto a point where ceiling met wall, and then rotated her spider-cam to get a better look.

Gaz was surprised to see that the boy wasn't doing anything, at least not at the moment. There seemed to be a sheen of sweat on his body (which, I must mention, is shirtless), but he probably did a quick work out. Dib was sitting in front of his computer, leaning back, breathing heavily, so Gaz supposed he'd lifted a few weights or did a couple of pull up before bed.

Dib suddenly stood up, and Gaz pressed a few key buttons, causing the camera to lock onto his figure and pan along with his movements. Then, a few minutes later, Dib started changing into his pajamas.

Something about watching her brother unclothe himself felt strange, and Gaz deeply wanted to look away, but forced herself to keep staring at her laptop screen. He ran a hand through his slightly messy hair, then walked over to his dresser, unbuckling his trousers in the process. Gaz watched, nervous, as her brother slid out of his pants and exposed his long legs. Then she watched as he took out a new pair of briefs (Dib was a briefs kind of guy) and slid off his current pair.

Gaz almost looked away but forced her eyelids to stay opened. She pressed a button and the spider-cam actually zoomed in, giving Gaz a good enough look before Dib could replace his underwear. Well... he wasn't... small, though that wasn't exactly what Gaz had been worried about. Had she been worried about anything? Gaz' mind was muddled and she couldn't remember exactly why she'd done this.

Oh, wait, no. Gaz indeed remembered. Watching as her brother flung himself into bed, switching his overhanging light off, Gaz closed the laptop and laid down herself. She reached over and grabbed Tragic Piggies.

_A few days after the incident, I received a letter from my secret admirer. I'd just gotten back from soccer practice. I remember it being on a Saturday afternoon, and just before dinner when I found the tiny piece of folded blue paper clenched between the sill of my window and the corner. I carefully opened my window, and tugged the letter out before it could fly away. My secret admirer and I have been communicating like this for the past four years. He would leave a note, I would take it, read it, and the reply back, always putting my note in the same place. In a way, it had become a ritual for me, something that happened so often I never even thought about it anymore. That changed though, once I'd read the print._

_He wanted me to meet him. Tonight; same time, same place. I was shocked, and fell back onto my bed, re-reading each line of his four lined note. He wanted to meet me _tonight? _It was so risky - he'd given me a whole two months to think about it last time, and another week to pick where I wanted us to meet up. He'd been so patient then. Why was he demanding to see me now?_

_At first I was worried, speculating dangers about his true identity, but a more romantic idea eventually struck me and I couldn't help but feel giddy inside. Maybe he was so frantic about it because he yearned to see me again, just as I yearned to see him. Ever since that first meeting, a raw feeling had been gnawing at my insides, turning them into mush._

_So I decided to go. I didn't leave a note - somehow, I knew that he'd be there whether I told him I would or not. Maybe he knew me enough to have guessed my decision._

_Dinner was quiet that day. Auntie announced that she was going to have go to Sparta, Mississippi and visit our mother, Ulanda. She'd been sick for the past few months after our step-father's death, and that's the reason we'd moved in with Auntie Grace in the first place. We wished her good luck, dropping the hint to tell us all about mom's condition, but that's all that was said for the rest of our meal._

_After that, I hid up in my room, playing Game Slave 3 until the moon was directly above our house. Only then did I climb out of my window, onto my bike and down the dark, empty streets. Bypassing all of the houses, I went to the rear of the town and up a small incline to the water tower._

_I can't tell you how fast my heart was beating when I saw his lonely figure standing there, back facing me. He was leaning against the fair railing, and he was hunched over as if in pain. I quickly grew worried about him and hurried up the metal ladder to reach him. He heard my approach and turned. "Callie..."_

_"Hey..." My voice had grown small, dry once again, and I gasped as he took me into his arms, dropping kisses up and down my neck. I slowly wrapped my arms around his neck and let out a clenched breath when he captured my lips; I allowed his hands to slide down my back and tickle my waist, my legs, my thighs..._

_Groaning, I forced myself from his grasp and almost cried, for he breathed out such an anguished sigh it caused me to hurt. I held him at the collar, staring down at his feet because I knew he wouldn't want me to look him in the face._

_"Who are you?" I quietly asked._

_"It doesn't matter," he said._

_"Why do you...?" I couldn't finish my own sentence because doubt and hope had both seized my throat and stomach, making me tear up. My secret admirer saw my tears and took my chin again, kissing me on the top of my head. "Why do I love you? Because."_

_"But... how?"_

_"I've known you for a long time, Callie."_

_Something felt... different just then. It was something about the way he'd said it - with all the pain and want of before, but with a tinge of... guilt? It was an emotion that I could understand, given the situation, but the strong sense of abnormality it gave me led me to unknowingly glance up at him._

_I couldn't see his face - they were smothered in the shadow of his robes, the darkness of the sky. But the moon cast a beam just glancing his brow, and I could see the glint of emerald green in his eye. I shuddered. My breath halted and I took a step back. I knew those eyes - those eyes so green that I'd never forget their shade, even after his death or mine._

_"Callie? What's-?"_

_"I…" my voice had deteriorated, and my mind seemed an explosion of epiphany. "Y-you… I…" Tears had started forming in my eyes again, but from disappointment, anger or fear I don't remember. My secret admirer – Jordan – __came towards me, arms hesitantly outstretched. "Callie, what's wrong?"_

_"No," I whispered, continuing to back up. My foot caught the rim of the ladder, and I screamed, feeling the top of my body slowly begin to fall. Jordan thought quickly, diving straight for me and catching me about the waist. I instinctively took hold of his neck. _

_We stayed there for a while, suspended in the darkness of midnight, with my upper half still dangling above dangerous heights. A gentle wind tousled my hair, and only then did Jordan slowly take a step back, bringing weight back onto my feet. _

_I stayed attached to him, and he continued holding me. My heart was beating faster than I ever thought possible, and I was sure, at the time, that I would explode if I did what I was thinking of doing._

_But I did it anyway._

___I reached up, closed my eyes, and pulled Jordan's hood down. I felt him flinch against me, and for a second I think he tried to escape, but I caught his lips with mine before he could even attempt to do so._

* * *

_**Read and Review?**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright my lovelies, this is where things start getting interesting. This chapter is fine, but if you're adverse to Lemons you'll have to skip chapter six. I'm sorry this is a short update but don't worry, the next should be pretty lengthy!**

**Read, enjoy and please review!**

* * *

Chapter 5

_My brother and I kept our distance after that. I couldn't decide whether or not to approach him, but he managed to avoid me at all costs. He ate dinner in his room with the door locked, walked to school instead of driving with me, and he even convinced one of his friends to pick me up from soccer practice so he wouldn't have to._

_It didn't take long for people to notice. Jordan and I were never at ends with each other – we hardly argued enough to warrant cold shoulders and grudges between us never lasted long. But this feeling of gloom and doom hung about Jordan's shoulders like a persistent raincloud, and I couldn't explain to his friends or mine why he was acting this way._

_I knew, though. It had only happened two weeks previously. The cold night when I'd gone up to meet my secret lover and ended up kissing my brother. I still remembered how he'd backed away from me, shocked, not bothering to hide his face when the hood of his coat slipped off. I'd only stared, curious of my own reaction to the discovery, but he'd fled from me, leaving me atop the tower, listening to the whispers of my thoughts as they thickened the darkness around me._

_We hadn't spoken. I questioned my own hesitance as well as my actions. Why had I kissed him? When I saw the moonlight reflect off the emerald of his irises, I'd been afraid and maybe even disgusted, but as I hung over death, I somehow came to think… maybe to realize… that loving my brother wouldn't be such a horrible thing. It wasn't as if I didn't love him already. But, as I've learned, loving someone is one thing – there are many different kinds of _love – _but being sexually attracted to another person is what oversteps the boundaries._

_I've come to realize that none of my other friends – the ones with siblings, older or younger – don't 'love' their brothers or sisters like I eventually came to love mine; they were set in the idea that kin was untouchable and they couldn't love them like they might love a husband and wife. I broke past those ideals when I kissed Jordan._

_I came to understand that Jordan must have changed his perception of his love for me at a young age, and long before the idea even formed in my own head. I realized, with an ache in my heart, that he must have been feeling like this about me for years… I wondered how much it hurt, to love something in a way you shouldn't and have it be so close but so utterly untouchable. I understood his pained look of shadowed hurt, his hungry eyes, his anguish when I pulled away from his loving grasp._

_Jordan loved me, and he wanted to hold me and to kiss me and to _have _me; the mere thought… my imagination raced and I couldn't control the responses of my body._

* * *

A week. An entire week passed by, quietly and quickly, posing no real passage of time to Gaz. Her sixteenth birthday came and went (her dad had actually shown up to Bloaty's like she'd asked him and Professor Membrane gave her a new stuffed animal while Dib offered her a special Bloaty's free pizza a month membership, which she gave him the smallest, most begrudging of hugs for).

School was forgettable. Zim came back and Dib was gone more often than not, but Gaz didn't mind the silence of the house. It gave her the chance to think.

Her first thought was that she didn't feel sixteen. There wasn't much more that she could do with the title. There wasn't much she _would_ have done. The only notable advantage was that she could have sex and it wouldn't be illegal. And while on that note...

...Gaz didn't like the term masturbation. It sounded like something you should feel guilty about, though the girl didn't see it that way. She was perfectly with the idea of it, but she'd never done it herself. The thought of touching herself for pleasure seemed... wrong. It was one of the reasons sexual content in games or in literature didn't affect her.

But as Gaz sat in her room, huddled in the corner where her bed me the wall, she couldn't help the tingling heat that had begun forming between her thighs. She wasn't used to feelings like these, and whenever she felt her hand drawing close to her skirt she would yank it away. No. No, no, she wouldn't let herself be controlled by such a stupid, primal...

Another image of Dib flashed before her eyes, and Gaz' imagination flew off the handle, creating an audio for the situation in her head. The purple-haired girl growled, trying to dispel it but failing horribly. More feelings grew in her stomach, and the rest of her body began warming up to the idea. She closed her legs tightly but only ended up rubbing her thighs together in an unconscious effort to comply with her body's demands.

**XxXx**

_A month after my revelation, I let myself into Jordan's room. The room was messy, his bed unmade, and the object of my newfound affections was sitting at his computer desk. He'd been assigned an essay in English but wasn't working on it. Instead he was staring at a picture of me, leaning back with his shoulders slumped. I could see the sadness in his eyes reflecting of the computer screen._

_At the sound of my entrance, Jordan quickly turned in his chair. Once seeing me he threw the picture onto his desk and stood protectively. "Callie! What are you doing in here?" he said._

_I didn't know how to respond. I knew what I wanted, but to get it..._

_"Get out," Jordan had said, but there was no force behind his words. He was blushing and he couldn't even look me in the eye without having to cross his legs. His obvious arousal spurred me on, though it also frightened me. I took a step closer and he a step towards his bed, as if it could offer him a shield from me._

_"Jordan."_

_"I said get out."_

_"No."_

_A look of hurt flew across Jordan's face in vivid colors, but so did yearning. He wanted me. I could tell by the heat of his cheeks, the increasingly obvious bulge in his pants. I gulped, and finding my throat on fire, knew I wanted him just as badly._

**XxXx**

For the first time in her life, Gaz' hand was shaking; it wasn't even because she was being electrocuted, either.

Gaz' hand hovered just above Dib's doorknob. He'd gotten home just under an hour ago, dragging his feet and spewing half-hearted curses down the hallway before slamming his door shut. Gaz had listened to him enter. She'd been in the middle of tearing her eyes away from Tragic Piggies when he got home, and now that he was here, in his room, not doing anything, Gaz found her arousal had worsened to the point that it hurt when she wasn't touching herself.

She could do it now, though. He was right in there, and it wasn't as if he could refuse her. Gaz was youngest, but she was also in control of whatever relationship they had. Dib could drag her after Zim, but it was Gaz who could drive his very actions. She'd manipulated him before to satisfy her own needs - why not now?

_I'm not in love with him_, Gaz thought, _not like Callie. Callie can fall in love with her brother all she wants, but I just want..._

He was right here. The idea of having someone to satisfy her needs instead of having to do it herself was so appealing that Gaz was ready to risk slight humiliation. And it wasn't as if she wasn't attracted to Dib, Gaz admitted to herself. She'd thought about it for quite a while and she realized that the very thought of Dib touching her the way she was about to ask him was arousing in itself.

The feeling grew in Gaz' stomach, and the female sighed, rolling her eyes. The sad thing was that Dib probably wasn't even experienced. It was a shame that Gaz' first wasn't going to be the most incredible thing. The idiot would probably spend ten minutes babbling and fumbling before unzipping his pants.

Gaz settled her fingers on the knob. She was going to do this. Her body wanted it, and if she didn't she wouldn't be able to live with the cowardice.

Gaz opened the door and went inside.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here you go. It's my first Lemon, so... tell me if I did well.**

* * *

Chapter 6

Gaz forced herself not to overanalyze Dib's messy, stupid bedroom because it wasn't important.

The female hadn't looked at a clock all day and didn't realize how late it was until she saw that Dib was in the middle of changing into pajamas. He'd just taken off his overcoat and had been about to remove his shirt before Gaz walked in. Seeing who it was, the male jumped and fumbled, falling against his bedside table. He had to catch himself on the wall which hung over his small bed area. His eyes blinked rapidly before he stuttered, "Wh-what are you doing in here? It's almost midnight."

Gaz opened her mouth to release some sharp retort but found that nerves had shut down any body functions that did not aid in her getting what her body wanted. So instead, the female strode towards her brother. She hesitated while standing in front of him, and it gave her a moment to find her voice. "I want…"  
The room was eerily silent – Gaz realized that Dib had turned his laptops and computers off, so there was no whirring of fans, no ringing of electricity or monitors. Everything in the room was silenced except for their breathing.

Dib was about four or five inches taller than Gaz, but he'd always had the habit of slouching or leaning whenever he had the chance, so they were nearly at eye level. Gaz had the chance to inspect his honey-brown eyes and how they stared curiously at her own impassive face. She quickly went over his body, which was right in front of her, and when her gaze landed on his jeans she blushed and turned away, growling.  
"Gaz, is something wrong? I mean, you… um…"

"Just shut up!"

"Alright."

She knew Dib was shocked, confused, maybe even fascinated by Gaz' sudden entrance, but the girl needed a moment to think, and being so close to him wasn't working. Too bad her body wouldn't let her take a step away.

She needed to find some way to do this. Gaz frowned; she needed to do this in a straightforward, forceful, no-nonsense way, like she did everything else pertaining to Dib. If she managed to get though any resistance… then she'd just have to rely on his male instincts to aid in convincing him to do the deed.

So Gaz took a deep breath and then turned to glare at her brother right in the eyes. She then said, very clearly in her most my-word-is-law voice, "I want you to fuck me."

There was no other way to say it. 'Making love' was too romantic and definitely didn't fit with this scene; 'have sex with me' wouldn't have worked either – it wasn't demanding enough and the phrase sounded pleading, even submissive to Gaz. Better to be crude than ineffective.

Dib was visibly taken aback. His mouth hung open, and his entire face had turned red. There was a moment of silence as sweat began to dot his brow; Dib's eyes glazed over and twitched left and right, anywhere but Gaz, and the younger sister realized that he was probably thinking about it right now. The notion may never have occurred to him, but the abruptness of her demand might have forced him to over-analyze the situation, as he usually did with smaller things than this.

If I leave him like this he's going to fry his brain, Gaz thought bitterly, and she had to admit that hunger for pleasure was making her bolder. She grabbed the taller male by the shirt, moved him over to the bed and pushed him down with an arm. She then straddled him, making sure to keep her entrance right over his (current) source of heat as she said again, "Dib, I want you to fuck me."

Dib was breathing slowly and deeply. Then, licking his lips and shifting uneasily (there wasn't much room to shift, though, without touching some part of Gaz) and mumbling, "I…I… But Gaz."

"Fuck me."

"Gaz I-"

"Now, Dib."

Dib stopped talking. Gaz lifted herself a bit and forced Dib to lay on the bed long ways, with her still straddling his crotch. He looked reluctant but shock was slowing his movements – luckily for Gaz shock wasn't affecting his body, just his brain; already she could feel something pushing back against her, and the realization caused a blush to singe her cheeks as well.

Her fear was slowly fading. Gaz had never known pleasure like this before. She'd kept from pleasuring herself because she knew enough to know that once she started it would be nearly impossible for her to stop the habit, even with willpower like hers. Now, as she felt her brother unconsciously grinding against the most protected area of her body, she realized how right she had been. And she was sure mere masturbation had nothing on what she was about to feel.

Somehow, amidst Gaz' inner ponderings (she'd been gently moaning against Dib's tiny thrusts and hadn't even noticed), Dib seemed to regain his mental posture and quickly, almost roughly, grabbed Gaz' waist and try to push her away.

"No, no, no!" he said, his voice nearly cracking as it had when they were kids. It only ever did that when he was angry, nervous or scared; Gaz guessed the second. "I – You… You're my sister, Gaz! A-a-and you're… You're Gaz! This can't be happening."

"It's happening," Gaz told him blankly, attempting to post herself back against his waist, but he resisted her. The female growled deep in her throat – she hadn't accounted for the fact that physically, Dib was stronger than her. If he tried hard enough he could simply use brute force to keep her away. "Or at least it would happen if you'd just let me."

"No!" Dib pushed her and tried to crawl away but Gaz dug her fingernails into his sides. Dib halted at the sudden pain. "Dib, we're not really siblings."

Dib shook his head stubbornly. "What? Of course we are!"

"No, we're not. We're both clones."

At this Dib stopped struggling and Gaz took the opportunity to re-settle herself against him. Her hips fit nicely against his, and she almost sighed in satisfaction at finding the bulge to be right where she'd left it.

"I broke into Dad's lab and stole our files," Gaz said, gently and awkwardly moving her hips. She felt tiny bolts of pleasure ripple across her legs and her breath was becoming shallower. "You're a clone of dad and I'm a clone of mom. We were born in test tubes, Dib – dad knew mom was dying and he convinced her to give some of her own DNA so that he could clone her. There were five subjects… but I was the only one to… to…"  
Gaz had to pause. It was difficult catching her breath, as Dib had begun grinding against her again. She wasn't sure if he was aware of the action or if his body was acting on its own, but his resistance started fading the further she got with her story and Gaz knew she was crossing his boundaries. Logic had always made sense to Dib (except when it game to Bigfoot and aliens, but she guessed she would give him those).

"Y-you were a t-t-test to see if dad would be able to successfully c-clone m-me, b-but you grew so quickly and without complications…"

"I was born first," Dib muttered, holding Gaz' waist so she would pause. She didn't want to, the feeling had grown to a fire between her legs, but she chose to catch her breath once again. "I was born first, which is why you're younger."

"Uh-huh," Gaz grunted. She was only half listening. There was a strange roaring in her ears, and the area between her thighs was throbbing, hurting. A haze had begun settling against her brain, blocking out rational thought. Is this what it was like? Was this what all those characters from books or video games must have been feeling?

Gaz lost all foresight; the purple-haired teen wrapped her arms tightly against Dib's torso, causing the dazed male to make a sound of surprise as they fell back against the cold sheets. She buried her face into his neck, greedily inhaling his scent as she curled one leg around his own. Her skirt was riding up, but all the better to feel his growth against her. "Fuck me now, Dib, just do it."

"But why me?" Dib didn't sound reluctant, but it was a question he was probably obligated to ask before taking his sister. Gaz growled loudly against him, choosing to roughly bite his ear in reprimand; the male pulled his head away, whining. "Because I want it now, you idiot; I want you inside of me now, so shut up and do what any other guy with half a brain would have finished five minutes ago!"

Gaz sat up and Dib followed her, transfixed as his little sister slid out of her short skirt and tossed it to the side. She felt the unfamiliar wetness collecting against the fabric of her panties, but before getting rid of those she demanded, "Open your pants."

Dib seemed to have thrown caution to the wind as well. He obeyed immediately, unzipping his pants and maneuvering his hands in a way that suggested he'd done it before. A second later it was out, and Gaz was able to admire it. She'd seen it on the cam, but it was strangely different in person… somehow more… intimidating. It meant more to be right against it, somehow.

Gaz wasn't complaining, however; it's worth mentioning that it was also much larger than it had looked, and she was pleased with that. She didn't think she could have wanted anything more, and at the level of hunger she'd reached the idea of it was enough to drive her on.

Dib was already hard, and his little friend was standing nearly straight up. Gaz was surprised that Dib didn't seem shy having it out, but instantly disregarded the fact – what he was feeling or thinking didn't matter, as long as it worked for her. The female was pulling away the bottom of her panties and positioning herself when Dib said, "Hey, whoa, wait a second Gaz."

"What?" Even Gaz was impressed with the amount of venom and irritation she'd forced into the one word, but she wanted it now, what was the damn issue?

"You can't just… go on it like that," Dib said, his cheeks turning pink but his face set in an expression that seemed too serious for him. "I mean, you're a virgin, right?"

"Like you aren't?" Gaz drawled, rolling her eyes.

Dib blushed, but it wasn't one of shame, not necessarily. It seemed more like embarrassment… like bashfulness. Like someone who's been caught.

Gaz' eyes widened, and for once she was nearly speechless. Well, nearly. "No. No you haven't."

"Um-"

"With who?"

"I-"

"How much did you pay her?"

"Well I – Hey, I didn't pay her! For your information it was consensual and other than permission it was absolutely free."

Gaz didn't know what to say. She moved her hand away from between her legs and settled herself against his bent knees. For just a second most of her sexual drive faded away. "No. You're lying. No girl would consent to fuck you."

"Um… Girls…"

"You mean there was more than one?"

"Not at once!" Dib said weakly; Gaz wondered if it was possible for someone to look so shy and yet so smug when telling their sister about their sex life. "Just a few girls. One was at a convention; another was a girl from high school. I've been to parties Gaz, I have a few friends, and I've suffered more than a few one-night-stands."

"Suffered?"

"Hangovers," Dib said, rolling his eyes at the memory. "Don't drink, Gaz. Ever."

Gaz shook her head, holding up a finger. "Wait a second… So you're telling me that you've lost your virginity already."

"Yes."

"And you've had sex… before. With multiple girls on several occasions."

"Yes Gaz," Dib said, slowly becoming irritated with her incredulous tone.

"And none of them were brainwashed or blind or deaf or otherwise disabled when it came to their senses?"  
"No Gaz, they were all working, living females; they were not robots or aliens in disguise, and before you insult me further, all of them were decently pretty, and more than one was pretty hot."

Gaz blinked, frowning. Since when did Dib have a social life which involved sex? Better yet, how had she failed to know about it? She knew everything. At least, she was pretty sure…

"Anyways," Dib said, his voice on edge with frustration and something deeper Gaz couldn't name, "you can't just get on me like that. You're a virgin and it would hurt too badly."

"Why?"

Dib actually rolled his eyes at Gaz – rolled his eyes. This was the strangest night of their lives, wasn't it? "I'm sure you've attended health classes."

"Um, yeah, duh. Teachers don't instruct on how to have sex, Dib."

"But you must have at least heard from somewhere. I mean, we have internet Gaz. You can't stay innocent forever."

Gaz was quickly growing tired of this. Dib shouldn't know more than she did – it went to his head. She crossed her arms and leaned against him again, resting her chin on his shoulder and hissing, "Then show me how to do it right, then."

Dib paused, then grabbed Gaz by the waist and, with a surprising amount of ease – twisted the female so that she had her back against his stomach. His dick rested just against her soaked underpants, and though they barely touched Gaz could already feel tiny shivers starting up again.

Dib slowly ran his hands against Gaz' legs, massaging the thighs and causing Gaz to get wetter; she was throbbing now, and the female rested her forehead against Dib's neck and jaw, hating herself a she whispered, "Do it, do it…"

Dib's fingers slid beneath Gaz' panties and gently prodded her folds. For a moment Gaz' body arched, and she clenched her legs, unsettled by the feeling of someone else touching her where she dared not even roam herself. As Dib ventured just a bit deeper, Gaz forced herself to relax, though it took some coaxing from her brother to open her legs again. He rubbed a thumb against her clit and Gaz moaned for the first time; she tried halting the sound, displeased with her own weakness, but Dib pinched her between two fingers and she couldn't hold it in a second time.

It was strange, because over the sound of their heavy breathing Gaz could hear Dib touching her, and she could smell herself too. It was such an alien feeling, yet everything about it seemed right. Gaz whimpered when Dib took his hands away, and she almost replaced his fingers with her own but managed to control herself.

He did it slowly, like he was making a show out of it. Dib lifted his fingers to his lips. Gaz' eyes were half lidded, but she watched as Dib slowly licked each of his fingers clean. Deep in his throat Gaz felt him produce a rumbling noise, almost like a purr, which was barely noticeable against her ears but warmed her cheeks. Once Dib was finished and his fingers were dripping with lube, he swiftly darted back to Gaz and drove four fingers – two from each hand – as deeply as he could into her.

Gaz gasped, wriggling as he gently pumped his fingers. The girl moaned and shifted but Dib managed to keep up the pace, somehow delving a bit deeper every time Gaz moved. The girl lifted herself and fiercely bit his ear; she was angry at his dominance and the feeling of meekness he was forcing upon her, but Dib didn't seem to mind at all and continued on with his torture.

Slowly, something grew inside of Gaz. It was like a pressure on her lower stomach, a fireball of pleasure that made her legs restless and her cunt tighten against Dib's fingers. Gaz guessed her brother had sensed the change in pace, because he increased his own, now leaning forward and gently squeezing Gaz against his chest so he could drive his fingers even deeper inside. Gaz didn't try resisting the small, open-mouthed gasps she released with every push. The feeling was growing and she was waiting eagerly for it to overtake her. This was the strangest, most dominating feeling she'd ever felt, and Dib was doing it to her.

Gaz groaned roughly as she orgasmed for the first time in her life. Her vagina tightened around Dib's fingers and she felt the juices soak onto his hands. The shivers that attacked threw waves of the pleasure all across her body, and Gaz clenched her legs, riding the high.

Soon the feeling grew dull, but it was still strong and had left Gaz wanting more. She was gasping for breath, but Dib seemed ready to continue on. He licked every one of his fingers clean; the raven-haired boy tilted Gaz' head towards his and gently said, "Here."

Dib kissed her. She was caught off guard and felt his tongue overcome her own when her mouth dropped open in surprise. She tasted herself, and it was like nothing she'd ever tasted before – it was all musk and sweat, spice and it just tasted like sex. Gaz let herself moan very loudly and tried her best to fit her lips against her brother's, feeling anger stir up once again at his obvious experience.

To Gaz, Dib wasn't a great kisser, but he didn't waste time on romanticism and that was enough for Gaz; they kissed in the dark and their tongues fought for dominance, slipping past lips and air came only in their harried gasps. Eventually Gaz won – she'd cheated though, if biting counted as cheating – and Dib gave up on the battle, choosing instead to kiss Gaz around the eyes and temples, running his tongue against her ears and causing sharp electric shocks to crackle across her brain.

Dib moaned himself as he pushed her down against the pillows, and Gaz was surprised at how much she loved the sound. She'd seen her brother vulnerable, even in states when he wasn't in control of himself, but she'd never seen him like this. He was dominating, and he seemed to know exactly what he was doing – Gaz spent a second thinking that even if he had been a virgin like she was he would have performed exactly the same way.

His fingers caught the hem of her shirt and moved to remove it, but Gaz fidgeted a little. She didn't like being beneath him, having his frame hanging over hers like a shadow – it made her feel much too small. Gaz pushed him away, then moved to straddle him once again; she nearly jumped when she found something pushing up against her entrance. She looked down and realized she'd forgotten that his cock was still out. During their moment of silent passion his jeans and briefs had started sliding down, and Gaz saw pubic hair sticking from beneath the elastic of his underpants.

Quickly, before he could react, Gaz reached over and removed his shirt, throwing it in a direction she wasn't paying attention to. She gazed at his firm stomach and ran her hands across his slowly developing abs. Giving into sudden desire, she rubbed her face against his chest and stomach, licking him and tracing circles wherever she chose. Dib was shivering beneath her attention, resting his hands beneath the very end of her shirt and Gaz slowly crawled her way back up to his lips. She captured them hungrily, then thrust against his manhood with her still clothed wetness. The boy groaned deep in his throat again and Gaz smirked, raking her fingernails gently against the skin just above his Adam's apple.

They resumed their primary grinding, only this time with hot, wet kisses, and Gaz was so focused on the building fire growing in her stomach again that she didn't notice as Dib's hands slid up her shirt and begun working on her bra. The girl was allowing him to mark her neck when she heard the clips unhinge and the support against her breasts suddenly vanish.

Gaz froze, just for a moment. Her breasts weren't very big, hardly anything noticeable, but it wasn't as if she minded their homely size. Yet, as Dib's palms moved to grasp them, she blushed and glanced away,  
remembering how he'd been with other girls before her. It angered her that she cared at all, but she hoped she was enough…

The male seemed please enough, however, because he took each nipple between his thumb and forefinger before squeezing and twisting with a surprising amount of roughness. Gaz gasped at the unexpected shock of pain that went through her, but it quickly became sharp pleasure and Gaz allowed Dib to resume kissing her as he massaged both of her breasts.

Gaz could feel another orgasm coming as she rocked her hips against Dib's. The sensual kisses along with his hands and the throbbing of his growing cock made another fire start up in Gaz, one that started in her chest this time. The teen moaned loudly against his tongue and bit onto his lip as she felt herself fall off the edge again, head swirling with pleasure that pulsated throughout her entire body.

Dib must have reached a similar state, because he released her mouth to loudly groan; Gaz shivered as she felt something hot and thick attack her stomach, which Dib had exposed by riding her shirt up to her shoulders.

They both leaned against each other, resting in an attempt to regain their strength. Gaz was leaning against Dib's chest, her legs straddling his waist and cunt still planted firmly against the base of his cock. Dib had let his hands slide to rest just above her small hips, and Gaz lifted a hand to feel what had touched her stomach when they both came.

Her fingers met something warm and thick and sticky, but it only took Gaz a second to realize what it was. She forced herself to sit up again as she lifted her hand up. Strings of white cum webbed between her fingers.  
The boy beneath Gaz said nothing as the girl hesitantly lifted her fingers to her mouth and tasted her brother's sperm. It was very thick, like honey, but also a bit runny. It tasted much like her own juices had – musky and very much like sex.

Dib grew restless once again, and he pulled Gaz' shirt away, leaving only her panties to hide her. The teen actually paused, however, and his eyes grew wide as he admired the curve of his sister's small body, and how her tiny hips complimented the petit size of her breasts. Dib's fingers gently skimmed across Gaz' stomach and the girl shivered as his eyes slowly moved downward to rest on her last remaining piece of clothing. Gaz knew that her panties were stained badly with cum and sweat, and the girl reached down to remove them, allowing Dib to assist her.

Then there was nothing. Gaz sat naked before her older brother Dib, and the male's body responded instantly. Instincts began taking over, and the male grabbed hold of Gaz' hips, preparing to pull her down and take her against the bed sheets.

Gaz resisted.

"No, stay where you are, Dib." Her voice was a low, heavy purr, rough around the edges but molten and soft as she whispered the command into his ear. Dib paused for a second and watched as Gaz roughly pulled the rest of Dib's clothes away too. She took another moment to admire his manhood before lifting her hips and settling herself just at his head.

Dib's grip on her hips tightened. "You're hips are small," he whispered. "I don't know how much it'll hurt."

"Shut up Dib."

Gaz took a few deep breathes, then looked Dib dead in the eye. Her stormy pink eyes met his, and Dib kissed her, gently applying pressure and guiding her down onto his throbbing penis.

All that Gaz had felt didn't amount to the feelings that grew in her at this moment. Dib had barely passed her into flower when the girl started mewling gently against his lips; Dib pretended not to notice as she slid further down his cock. They barely made it halfway before something halted their progress. Dib tensed, and Gaz' breathing hitched.

Then Gaz firmly pushed herself down all the way to the base of Dib's cock.

There was pain, but Gaz had dealt with pain before and soon even the hurt passed. She felt something warm welling up inside of her and knew it was blood, but already pleasure was approaching fast and she wrapped her arms around Dib's neck. She gasped as the pleasure started affecting her, and for the first time she whispered his name, "Dib…"

Dib leaned back against the bedframe and thrust against Gaz. The girl let out a short scream, feeling as Dib pushed his head against something deep inside of her. It sent a wave of both pain and pleasure to erupt within her, and the girl's mind slipped; she lifted herself and slammed back down, moaning as she felt Dib's penis thrust against her, as her own inner walls hugged him and held him tight.

In quick, hard thrusts Dib took Gaz' virginity, and with every meeting of hip against hip, Gaz' sounds of pleasure grew louder and deeper. She began moaning Dib's name over and over again, and the male himself was beginning to lose himself. His mouth somehow found her neck and instinct caused him to nip at the junction where neck met shoulder; he held on as he fucked his little sister and blood stained their thighs.

Gaz was bathing in the approaching high when suddenly Dib's thrusts slowed down and then completely stopped. The female hissed in fury and tried lifting herself, but Dib's hands kept her hips planted firmly against him. The girl growled and bit her brother's ear, nearly tearing it bloody, hissing, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"What do you want?" Dib said. Gaz could not see his face but she swore she could hear his smile. "Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!" she nearly screamed, fighting against his binds but failing to continue the onslaught of pleasure. Gaz dug her nails into Dib's shoulder blades and clenched her teeth against his shoulder, hoping to draw blood.

"I'm sorry," Dib said, his voice low and heavy. Gaz faintly noticed that his voice, once intensely annoying and enough to make her want to stab her ear drums out, sounded horridly seductive. "I didn't hear you. What is it you said you wanted?"

Oh, he was going to pay when this was over.

Gaz shivered against the heat of his breath on her shoulder, and she gave in when the drums of heat began fading. "I want you to take me," she said, her voice rough with hunger. "I want you to take me and fuck me and I want it hard! I want you to fuck me until I scream at you to stop! I want your dick inside of me you idiot. Now!"

Dib flipped Gaz so that she was pushed up against the sheets and pillows. Dib leaned above her, holding tightly to her waist before slowly pulling his penis out of her until only the tip was left.

"What's the magic word?" Dib hissed, and Gaz had never heard him sound so menacing in all her life.

"Please," she whispered, and then Dib started to fuck her hard.

She screamed. One of his hands flew to clench her wrist, and the other stayed where it was. Dib's hips crashed against Gaz' over and over, and the younger girl dug her teeth into his shoulder and screamed. Still Dib went faster, deeper, and Gaz' eyes rolled back as the orgasm struck – hot explosions went off in her stomach and chest, and a horribly pleasant fog fell on Gaz' brain, ceasing all rational function and leaving only the high. She could feel only Dib; Dib inside of her, Dib resting on top of her, Dib holding her close as his penis expanded and her inner walls milked him of his precious seed. She felt him shoot into her and the feeling didn't stop until Gaz felt full. She was faintly aware of a pain on her neck, but the pleasure drowned it out.  
It lasted for what seemed like hours. Gaz' breathing slowly settled. The girl moved her hips slightly and found Dib was still inside. Dib's face was buried in her neck, and he was holding her close against him. He'd maneuvered them so that they lay side by side with his arm about her waist and Gaz' eyes fluttered.

Gaz didn't know when she fell asleep, but Dib didn't remove himself until much later. He pulled the covers over them both and moved so that they were cuddling against the wall by the bed with Gaz atop him, huddled against his chest.


	7. Chapter 7

**Woaaaaah! It's over.**

**I'm so glad I got this finished! And in a (relatively) short amount of time, too. The ending is alright, more of a... thingy, but I like it well enough. There wasn't much Dib/Gaz in this whole thing, I suppose, so I've decided to get to some one-shots that spin off from this particular story. I hope that soothes any anger you might hold with me. **

**Anyways, thank you, dear readers. Special thanks go to InvaderNeo., for being my biggest fan and reviewing on all of my chapters (tank ooz! ;D). Another thanks goes to D4rK Sid3 for your helpful reviews. Thank you everyone else who has been keeping up and reading and reviewing, I love you all! *Mwah, mway!* **

* * *

Chapter 7

_The first time Jordan and I made love, we were both virgins. That didn't make the experience any less passionate. _

_We soon found that, as we tried avoiding each other before, we couldn't keep away from each other afterward. We would visit each other in the night, usually in Jordan's room, and we'd sit together and talk until eventually talking turned to kisses and kisses became love._

_It was so strange, making love to my brother almost every other night. Jordan was very careful about it all, though. He'd had condoms the first night in his drawer, and he made sure he always used protection when the two of us got together. He even asked me about my period and suggested we take breaks during those times of the month; I even started taking pills. Anything to keep from an unplanned pregnancy._

_Things went on like that for the longest time. It's a bit difficult to remember exactly now, but our sexual drives eventually faded and we started spending more time together out of the bedroom. We were already brother and sister, but after making love things seemed to shifted. My perception of the world changed. I wondered, if being with my brother made me so happy, why couldn't others do it? _

_I suppose I can sympathize with those who think incest is wrong, but why, exactly? Inbreeding isn't a pleasant thought, but careful sex and protection can keep things like that from happening. If inbreeding was the only thing that kept incest taboo…_

_Jordan told me not to worry about it too much. He said that, for all we know, there could be dozens of other siblings having sex with each other like we were. Just as we weren't telling anyone (the thought hadn't even crossed my mind in the months we'd been 'together) it wasn't as if it was different for any other brother or sister. They couldn't tell and they wouldn't. _

_I thought about this a lot for the next two, three years. I knew that something happening between two other siblings as it had between Jordan and me would be incredibly improbable and rare. So when I met Hazel and Caleb, I was surprised, intrigued. Then I heard their story._

_That's why I wrote this._

It's odd, Gaz thought, fingering the pages of the crumpled, slightly dusted manuscript titled 'Tragic Piggies', that the very book that led me to approach Dib hasn't been read in almost two years.

Two years. Two years since she first approached her big-headed brother, two years since he first took her, two years of sex with Dib. To anyone else the very thought might have melted their tiny grey minds, but the memories were actually pleasant ones to Gaz.

The purple-haired teen had quickly fallen into a sort of routine with her brother: that she could assault him whenever she wanted as long as he was around and if dad wasn't in the house (which he never was these days). Whenever Gaz felt like she wanted some attention she'd simply slip into Dib's room, and if he was inside, he would see the look on her face and take care of the rest.

Sometimes Gaz caught him when he was in the middle of a conference with his stupid club or whatever, but that didn't stop her. She'd simply tackle him right in front of the screen, and if Dib didn't want his DarkBooty friend seeing his junk it was his problem to turn the transmission off while Gaz tore off his pants.

They didn't get past the clothes much. Sometimes Gaz or Dib skipped the foreplay and barely got past underpants before fucking. Gaz became used to having sex with most of her clothes on, and Dib didn't seem to mind.

It was… strange, how things worked out. Dib became uncharacteristically dominant during sex. Gaz supposed that since he was such a weakling and a powerless dork in real life that sex was the only time his genetics gave him an excuse to throw his weight (and his dick) around. Gaz allowed him the pleasure. She still wasn't happy with the submissive feeling it gave her, but there was something oddly arousing about her brother teasing her with pleasure. It made him less of an insufferable dweeb, somehow.

When they weren't having sex, however, things immediately went back to Gaz' power; she was the one who decided when they had sex – Dib had never been the one to initiate it. Gaz chose how long before she became too tired or achy or bored to want more, and Gaz had the privilege of repaying Dib for any teasing he performed during sex. This usually meant cold shoulders and a shorter tempter on Gaz' part, but sometimes, if he'd been especially cocky, she'd attack him with her security without warning. That was always fun to watch.

Another thing that had changed between the two of them was that time together wasn't as strained or cold as it had been before. Before they'd gotten together, Gaz and Dib would be with each other but never with _each other_. They hardly acknowledged each other's existence because they were in their own little worlds – Gaz with her video games and Dib with his stupid alien chasing and myth hunting.

Now, however, things became strangely… playful between the two of them. Dib, being the idiot he was, became somehow more comfortable with Gaz around. He didn't mind touching her casually, something he never did when they were children, not even hugs or pats on the shoulder or punches or kicks. More often than not Dib would find ways to even throw Gaz off balanced. He'd mess with her hair when she wasn't paying attention or spontaneously give her charming compliments ("Your hair looks really nice down, y'know, you should wear it like that more often").

It wasn't like they were dating, but something had changed between them and Gaz hadn't noticed that change developing in the twenty months of them seeing each other. Not that it wasn't nice…

I'm not in love with him, Gaz said to herself. She was going to the grocery store to pick up a few things for dinner. Since their father was never around, Gaz had developed the skill of cooking so that she and Dib wouldn't have to live on Bloaty's Pizza and half-assed Chinese food. She was holding Tragic Piggies in her hands, turning the thick volume around in her hands as she walked.

Gaz didn't run into anyone, and people in the small town knew the sight of purple hair meant utter doom if they drew anywhere near, so they repelled from her like dirt from soap. Gaz was used to looking down at her hands while walking and was able to go across roads and down busy sidewalks without getting hurt or lost on the way.

Callie fell in love with her brother while Dib and I only have sex, Gaz thought, gazing up and making sure she was about to make a right turn and not a left. If she was too distracted she always made a left. I wonder how that works out. Things went on between them almost exactly the same way it did for Dib and me, but some things are different.

Some things like worry over protection, Gaz thought. She and Dib didn't have to worry about getting the female pregnant because they were both sterile. Something about the way Professor Membrane cloned them didn't set up their reproductive genes correctly and it wasn't possible for them to pass them on. Neither of them minded horribly, though, since neither wanted children anyway.

Another thing was that Callie kept worrying about how other siblings might be doing the same thing as she and Jordan, and she kept wondering why incest was taboo. Gaz didn't care about these things, and she knew Dib didn't either. The two siblings were perfectly content with how things were, and though Dib was slightly more moral than Gaz was, he'd gotten over the slight 'lived with you like a brother for sixteen years' issue pretty quickly. Maybe it was because he was male and she promised consistent sex.

Gaz truly didn't care about what other siblings might be doing, and she didn't care about the fact that the rest of the world might frown on what she and Dib were doing under his covers (or her covers… or the shower… or the dining room table or the couch) every other night (or morning or afternoon). It wasn't any of their business and it wasn't going to make the Earth implode.

Gaz sighed, entering the store. She was eighteen now, and she had other things to worry about. High School was almost over (thank God). Dib had opted for virtual college and Gaz was thinking the same thing. She'd rather be stuck at home for another four years with Dib than go to a college and have to sleep in dorms with stupid, slutty drunk idiots.

Making her way through the grocery store swiftly, Gaz took the manuscript out again when she neared the checkout line. The story had ended there, with those words; _that's why I wrote this. _Gaz had been surprised when it ended, but something about it felt off. She felt as if it wasn't truly over.

The sound of excited chattering caught Gaz' attention as the employees were bagging her things. She turned and walked over to a small book stand. There was a small crowd gathered around the stand, all holding up books and talking. While some read the backs, face twisted in curiosity and disgust, others were flipping through pages and muttering. Others were hissing loudly, calling something, "Atrocious!"

Gaz broke through the thin wall and people immediately repelled from her. The teen ignored them as they all gathered off to one side to gossip, and Gaz focused her eyes on the books before her.

They sat there, their paperback covers swirls of purple and pink with a golden boarder. The letters were the same style font used in the Game Slave franchise, bold and white and dripping.

Tragic Piggies

Written by Cassie Slave

Gaz shook her head in disbelief. She looked at the manuscript she had in her hand.

"Who in their right mind would write a book like this?" asked some stupid older woman to Gaz' right. "Not only is the content disgusting, but now everyone knows about her."

"That's not the real name," said another stupid man. "A friend of mine works for the company that published this. They said it's a pen name, and they couldn't find who sent in the first manuscript."

"But why would they publish trash like this?"

"Their boss was interested. He thought it would make for an interesting release, and I'm sure he knew the controversy would get the book and his company publicity, negative or not."

"What a fool!" said the stupid woman. She threw the book back on the pile, not caring when three more fell onto the floor. "No will read this garbage."

Yes they will, Gaz thought, picking up the book in front of her. They will because it's scandalous, and people won't be able to resist once it becomes popular with some kind of teenage group. It'll become a topic, and people will talk about it and argue about how taboo and controversial it is. But the seed will have been planted. People are too stupid to realize when they've changed their own minds about something.

She set down the manuscript in its empty spot and scanned the first three chapters. They were more or less the same as the manuscript, only written better, as if from a professional author. Callie must have been practicing. A few of the details were different, but what surprised Gaz was when she got to the fourth chapter and it took the point of view of another girl, different from Callie.

It said her name was Heather, and she had a brother named Christian. Heather had a boyfriend named Tristan, a large family, half of them Jewish, and she and her brother were very close. Gaz paused, putting the book down and thinking.

_That's why I wrote this. _

To tell her story and the story of Hazel and her own brother.

To her right Gaz faintly registered someone picking up the books thrown on the floor. She guessed it to be an employee and quickly took the book, seeing how much it cost. Not much, she'd get it. She picked up the manuscript, but the face of another caught her eye. Gaz turned to look.

It was a woman, probably in her late twenties, and she was eyeing the papers in Gaz' hand. The purple-haired teen was about to glare when she noticed something odd in the woman's face. Her eyes were glazed ever-so-slightly, and one hand was held up, as if to reach out for the manuscript. Gaz frowned in confusion, but when a man called, "Callie!" her own breathing halted.

Callie had never described her physical appearance in the manuscript, and if she did Gaz hadn't noticed. She'd always imagined her to be some black haired, blue eyed pale kid. The woman before her had dirty blond hair that hung about her shoulders, and she wore thin-rimmed glasses, and her eyes were dusty green with flecks of gold in the middle.

Gaz might not have known what Callie looked like, but she had memorized Jordan – tall, with tan skin and long, dark hair that hung in his emerald green eyes. That was the man who called for this woman now, who came around the corner with a Game Slave t-shirt and shorts on. The woman's eyes flashed to Gaz'. They were hesitant, fearful.

Gaz wasn't sure what was happening. She looked down at the manuscript and then back at the woman – Callie. She took a step back and handed the papers to her.

Callie touched them warily. She flipped through the volume, eyeing its weight with an expression that suggested she'd forgotten how thick it was.

"You can keep it," Callie whispered, pushing the manuscript back into Gaz' hands as her brother approached from behind. "You know how it began. I don't need it anymore."

"Hey Callie, who's your friend?"

"No one," Callie said, accepting the arm her brother offered for her. She glanced at Gaz, who was muttering something. "Goodbye…?"

"Gaz," she said, her voice sharp but void of harsh emotion. Callie smiled and when Jordan started pulling at her hair, she smiled up at the man and they went off.

Gaz watched them go. She glanced down at the manuscript and the book in her hands. She looked back up to see Callie and Jordan exiting the store.

"Thanks…" she muttered, then went back to get her groceries.

* * *

**Mmm. This ending was strange, but I kinda like it. If you have any questions or comments, talk to me. I'll answer yoooooou~**

**There was something else I wanted to say here... I forget. It was important too, aw... Sadface. **

**Ah well. Love you all! Go review now. Go ahead... *push***


End file.
